


An Unconventional Friendship

by Fireteam_Russian_Roulette



Series: Fireteam Russian Roulette [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireteam_Russian_Roulette/pseuds/Fireteam_Russian_Roulette
Summary: Hunters and titans often don't get along. hunters annoy titans with their snark and titans are too stubborn and block headed. Elsie is expected to be just like every other dumb titan when Beth decides to take a shortcut, Elsie reacts accordingly.
Series: Fireteam Russian Roulette [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091060
Kudos: 2





	1. A Strike like any other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsie is a titan and beth is a hunter. Titans are dumb and inflexible while hunters let their ego lead them leading to a clash.

“So what are we doing... just helping out right?” Elsie asked as she looked to her tablet looking a little unsure “these guys look pretty capable, am I even needed?”. The titans gaze flicked up to a shady looking hunter and warlock with a book in his hands. The hunter seemed to give her a silent look before continuing to play with her knife, seemingly ignoring the two guardians in her team.

Sparks let out a sigh “they probably are capable” she muttered “but equally unfriendly apparently” she added.

Elsie bit her lip, agreeing silently but she put her tablet away, she had taken up a bounty to explore a particularly dangerous area for a stroke but it wasn’t the usual few hours strike, it was a potential few days and Elsie wasn’t looking forward after realising the company she’d be with. Hunters tended to be either unfriendly or jokesters and this seemed to be about as moody as the worst hunters were. The warlock was just the usual uppity smartass so she wasn’t all that concerned but she figured it wouldn’t be too bad hopefully. The strike felt long as she soon discovered it was just easier to follow the two other guardians, helping with the odd billets but for the most part it was boring as she tried to stay out of the way to save tension.

It was as the day came to a close when things changes, of course the warlock forgot the supplies needed for a camp over night, they always do, the hunter however seemed mildly more prepared despite being just as unsocial as ever and Elsie ensured the group had a decent meal rather than just field snacks. It was a bit of a sour night though as Elsie settled into sleep without so much of a thank you from her two companions, she was a bit moody about it but accepted the fact that some people were just not as friendly.

That changed in the early hour of the morning however as sparks cane to life as she realised there was a strange signal somewhere in the distance. After looking around to check on the guardians, the hunter appeared to be sleeping for now as was the warlock so she decided to focus on the strange signal. It seemed as though that was what the hunter was waiting for though as she sat up and stealthily pulled out her tablet, unbeknownst to sparks, hacking into the titans inventory. Since sparks was distracted, she didn’t notice the hunter poking about and siphoning the titans funds slowly. This went on for a few minutes before sparks with confusion decided to wake up Elsie as ask her what she thought about the signal. It seemed to be an empty signal, no meaning, just sitting there. Usually there was some sign of a device or life form but there was nothing.

It was easy to wake Elsie on the field unlike at her home and as Elsie stirred, the hunter seemed to look surprised and paused at the titans stirring, looking even more shocked to see her sit up sleepily with a yawn.

Elsie however didn’t notice at first and held a hand up to call sparks “what’s up sweety” she murmured with a sigh.

Sparks looked unsure “there’s a weird signal, I think we should check it out” she admitted “I’m sorry, it’s just bothering me...” she explained “something feel wrong”.

Elsie took a moment to think about it before bringing out her tablet with a sigh “what’s weird about it, it is affecting you or is something happening over there?” She muttered, flicking through her tablet to look for information.

Sparks looked uncertain “that’s just it, it’s an empty signal, there no reason or rhyme, it just... exists...” she sighed.

Elsie nodded and looked pondered the thought “show me all detected signals” she ordered gently. After a moment both the ghost and titan paused as they realised someone was connected to Elsie’s device and as they both looked to the hunter, the pin dropped.

It was like the world was frozen as the hunter met the titans gaze before she got up and started sprinting away, instantly making the titan furious as she admitted her guilt. Her sleep was gone and she got to her feet to sprint after the hunter, determined not to let her get away. It felt like an intense chase as for a moment, Elsie could barely keep up but the hunter made the mistake of getting trapped in a corner allowing Elsie to shoulder slam the hunter aggressively into the wall with a sickening crunch of metal and bone. The hunter immediately looked about ready to collapse only for Elsie to grip her throat with her hands “your the first hunter I’ve met with the balls to steal from me so boldly” Elsie admitted poisonously.

The hunter gasped with pain and clutched Elsie’s wrists in an attempt to escape breathlessly but she had been well and truly winded with that first strike and could barely breathe over coughs in the first place.

After a moment of gasping silence, Elsie slammer the hunter against the wall furiously once more “what’s wrong, got nothing to say?” She growled before tearing the hunters helmet off angrily. For a moment she was surprised by the almost twin like awoken that faced her only she had light blue almost white skin rather than Elsie pale grey almost white, their hair was both a deep plum.

Blood trickled from the hunters lips and she coughed blood with heavy gasps giving the titan a dirty look “what are you going to do... kill me?” She finally breathed.

“Oh, so much more than that” Elsie replied darkly before bringing her knee up into the hunters stomach and following that up with a punch to the face and after a brief moment of confusion, the hunter passed out.

When the hunter found herself awake, it was still dark and she found herself pressed up against the wall, her hands tied behind her back. Her body aches painfully as blood still trailed from her nose and mouth, the titans hand held her head hard against the wall and Elsie chuckled darkly “good, your awake... now my temper is pretty bad” she warned, bringing the hunters own knife to her shoulder “answer me and I won’t continue your trip into a world of pain” she threatened “what the hell are you doing stealing from another guardian” she hissed.

The hunter seemed to ignore her for a moment before Elsie put pressure on her neck and she growled “I don’t feel like farming for resources” she spat before spitting blood “it’s easier to take it from others” she glared.

Elsie looked as though she was resisting the temptation to kill her on the spot “and so, you thought you could just get away with stealing from me, and presumably other guardians...”.

“They never notice” the hunter muttered “your the first”.

Elsie gritted her teeth “and the last, here the deal” she pressed the hunter hard against the wall “you have one of two choices, you return everything you stole from me and until I say so, you owe me, if I ask you to jump, you say how high.... the... second... you refuse, I will report you to the vanguard so quick you won’t get a chance to see the light before I knock you the fuck out and deliver you to confinement myself and only the traveller knows how long you will rot away there”.

The hunter flared at her poisonously “you can’t make me...” she hissed.

Elsie however flared up furiously before slamming the knife into the rock making it dig into the surface before shattering in her hands, cutting the hunters face “oh yes I can, I will make your life a living hell, I promise you” Elsie assured dragging the hunter to face her and bringing her in close “if I ever catch you doing anything of the sort... I will hunt you down myself with all the fury of my ark light”.

The hunter tried to seem unaffected but she could no longer meet the titans ayes, fear flicking through her features “you can’t do that”.

At that Elsie’s body flickered with arc threateningly “I can’t? Why not...”.

The hunter seemed to shrink under the titans fury and after a long moment “fine... just... don’t tell the vanguard” she muttered “I don’t need that kind of rep...” she admitted quietly.

Elsie chuckled “I say jump?” She prompted “you say?”.

“... how high” the hunter muttered.

“Louder” Elsie growled tugging her hold on the hunters throat.

“How high!” The hunter replied clearer with fear.

Elsie gave her a long deadly stare before finally letting the hunter go “good, and don’t bother running, I will know where you are and I will find you” she explained darkly “now return my stuff and we can pretend this didn’t happen” she glared.

The hunter collapsed to the floor gasping and nodded, once the titan was content she had everything back, Elsie roughly untied her, not bothering to pick the hunter up “I look forward to working with you” she growled before walking off back to camp furiously.

As the hunter was left alone, she coughed up blood heavily, it was clear the titan had beaten her to a pulp and her ghost appeared looking terrified “are you ok?”.

The hunter nodded breathing hard “what did she do to me?”.

The ghost scanned her gently “your bleeding internally... she also put a tracker on your wrist... I can’t break the coding... she wasn’t kidding, she will know where you are, I can’t turn it off or disengage it” she explained weakly “what the hell is this titan?!” She asked.

She hunter punched the ground with irritation as the ghost set to healing the hunters broken body “I will kill her one day...” she promised venomously.


	2. A Forgetful titan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titan's are forgetful, or so beth hoped...

A few months had passed since that fateful night, and the titan hadn’t called on the hunter once. The hunter however also hadn’t been called by the vanguard either so perhaps the titan had kept her word, or at least set hopes so. This changed as she was leaving the tower and her ghost received a communication request. The ghost appeared in the cockpit nervously “uh, Anne, I uh, I’m getting a call from someone new...”.

The hunter sighed looking moody “what do they want? Who is it? I’m busy” she muttered.

The ghost looked awkward as she replied “a titan called... when I say jump...” she muttered “it’s her...”.

Anne paled and bit her lip, cursing under her breath “open comms”.

“Hey, it’s been a while” Elsie’s voice mused from the cockpit “I need a favour, can you meet me at these coordinates, thank you!” She chuckled “looking forward to working with you” she teased.

Anne immediately looked pissed knowing she couldn’t refuse the titan but the nerve of this titan demanding her help triggered her, normal people at least asked first. Dust looked a bit awkward “so are you going?” She asked with uncertainty.

As the hunter transmatted to her ship, settling into her cockpit, she nodded “I have no choice... she’s lucky she has blackmail on me” she muttered darkly.

Dust looked thoughtful before moving away “she beat you really good last time.... could you even kill her without a super... her confidence kinda freaks me out” she admitted.

“I’d find a way” Anne replied “titans are slow and predictable... I’d find a way” she nodded, dust didn’t seem convinced however.

The hunters original destination was off planet however since the titans co-ordinates were at old Russia, Anne adjusted her plans with annoyance and it was a relatively short flight to get to the old rusting cosmodrome. The titans ship however was nowhere to be seen at first. Anne landed regardless choosing not to risk annoying the titan and as she looked around, there was nothing but open field of rusted golden age wrecks.

The hunter looked around with irritation before moving to jump up onto the rusting wrecks to see if she could see anything “request to open comms” Anne muttered as she looked around.

It was a moment before a voice sounded through her helmet comms and a cheerful sounding female spoke “Ah, you are quick, give me a sec- ugh, is lunch break so hard?” She muttered before sounding distracted before a loud crack and thus sounded “sorry, visitor, I’ll be right there” she promised “keep the comms open if you like” she mused.

The hunter resisted a snippy comment, if the titan wasn’t ready, she shouldn’t have called, for a second she considered her options before she told Dust to find her location and proceeded to move towards her.

The titan had seeming settled in one of the rusted shells for her lunch break and Anne found it easy to use the feed to track her. As she entered the shell, she immediately noticed the titan sitting back comfortably in a camp chair, a sandwich on a small pack up table beside her with half of it in her hand. As Anne entered, the helmetless awoken titan looked up with mild surprise and grinned “hey, you found me, to be honest, I wasn’t expecting you to get here so quickly” she admitted before taking a bit of her lunch.

The hunter once more resisted a snippy comment as the titan was beginning to waste her time “what do you want” Anne muttered.

The titan went to respond before a loud fallen cry sounded from outside and she instead sighed with a frown, holding her hand up in a give me a second motion. She however didn’t drop her sandwich and took another bite as she moved outside.

The hunter was put off by this and after a moment followed wondering what the titan could possibly do with a handful of food and no helmet.

As she reached the door, Elsie stood in the middle of the small clearing expectantly, still eating her sandwich casually with one hand but watching as if she knew something was coming. She admittedly was right as three dregs jumped down from another wreck with angry cries. Anne watched as the titan took a defensive stance and the dregs rushed and she moved a hand to her knife before pausing, wanting to see what happens.

The titan waited before sidestepping the first of them, dodging the second before targeting the last, bringing her fist back to land heavily on its head and it crumbled instantly, without waiting she moved to the next that reacted a little quicker but as he went in a cut, the titan raised her arm plates to take the hit with a screech and threw the dreg off before kicking it back into the dirt and rolling in the dirt.

The first tried to use the distraction to get to the titan but it didn’t work at her gaze caught the dregs and she smiled as she jumped back out of the melee.

The dreg persisted however and for a moment, the titan was on the defensive and she found herself backed up against a rusted shell, the dreg almost seemed to be winning and getting confident until the titan seemed to lure it into another missed melee and she grabbed the dregs head before slamming it into the shell before slamming it back onto the ground and it was dead too.

The last dreg seemed to get shaken by this and pause seeing the two of his friends fall and looked to the titan who met his gaze. It seemed that he valued his life more than continuing to challenge the titan and took off.

Anne watched the fight with sone level of dumbfounded interest and as the last dreg started running from the monster in front of him, Anne looked to see if the titan was going to do anything. The titan simply watched it go and took another bite of the sandwich which had somehow remained in one piece. Anne pulled out a hand cannon to aim and the dreg was stopped in its tracks with a loud bang before Anne’s gaze returned to the titan.

The titan watched before shrugging and returning to her shelter “nice shot” she mused as she swallowed and sat down comfortably once more.

Anne could only stare at the titan, she’d never seen any guardian do something so stupid as taking of fallen without a helmet and with only one hand. “What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Anne muttered.

The titan looked surprised before she laughed “what’s the worst that could happen? I die?” She mused “I’m more worried about losing my lunch” she admitted “Eva made this for me” she smiled.

Anne could barely process the words “unbelievable... what the hell do you want anyway” she muttered.

“Right!” The titan nodded, taking a second to finish her mouthful “I need a hunters expertise, I want to know what you know about the array up there” she motioned to the observatory in the distance “I’ve been told there’s a hive nest up there but I’ve never been there myself, who better to ask than a scout right?” She mused playfully.

Anne immediately felt triggered “can’t you just ask the vanguard?” She replied.

The titan nodded looking thoughtful “I most certainly could, however, I missed you” she gave the hunter cheeky look “you didn’t think I’d forget our deal did you?”.

Anne looked uncomfortable at that, resisting the urge to hurt the titan “one can only dream” she grumbled.

The titan chuckled “your gonna have to dream hard” she mused.

Anne chose to ignore that lady comment and cussed her arms “so what do you want then, get on with it then titan” she demanded with irritation.

The awoken woman grinned almost purposely taking her time “I don’t rush my lunch for anybody, and call me Elsie”. She sighed “I have a warlock friend who needs some hive junk, and I said I’d go get it for her, she said something about some chitin samples, anything with hive runes or residual energy, or alternatively anything interesting” she shrugged “sounded like a good job for you” she admitted.

“So your palming a chore onto me?” Anne replied with annoyance.

“Oh traveller no, I’d never, your just keeping me company and giving me advice” Elsie corrected with amusement “helping me as some would say”.

“And if I don’t?...” Anne asked.

Elsie sat back comfortably as she finished the last of her sandwich before replying “well.. you can go, but hmm, it would be a shame if I conveniently lost the footage of our last meeting... too bad if Zavala found it...” she looked to Anne directly “I’m sure your not stupid, so, your going to help me” she smiled confidently “and you aren’t in confinement at the end of the day”.

Anne clenched her fists and took a deep breath, staring at the titan angrily but she understood perfectly “...fine...” she replied through gritted teeth “but you are responsible for me being late to Venus”

“Fair” Elsie smiled “so, get comfy, you hungry, want some coffee?” She offered happily.

“I’m fine” Anne muttered back moodily, moving to one of the rested walls to lean on it, pulling out a knife to start fiddling with it impatiently.

Elsie shrugged and continued on the other half of her sandwich before pulling out a thermal drink container to enjoy a coffee as well. She took her sweet time, and despite Anne’s annoyance, she didn’t do so on purpose, she just took the time to enjoy her lunch rather than rushing it down.

As Elsie finished, she got up with a content sigh before packing up her little camp setup and she looked to the hunter as she rearmed herself, Anne had stubbornly remained silent and annoyed, waiting. Elsie seemed to look thoughtful before going over “you certainly are friendly aren’t you” Elsie mused “sorry for the wait, as I said, wasn’t expecting you to be so quick” she smiled before punching her palm and loosening up “let’s go punch some dust” she teased before leaving the shelter and putting her helmet on.

Anne just rolled her eyes with annoyance, sulking for the most part. the titans cheer was grating because it wasn’t cheer for spite, Elsie was just happy, seemingly ignoring any irritation the hunter showed. she wasn’t taking pleasure in annoying her either which irritated Anne more. The fact the titan seemed to have no true ill will towards her at all left her in an awkward position of not knowing whether to be offended or not.

If they had been friends, Anne could understand the titans actions but they weren’t friends, far from it, Elsie was punishing her but she didn’t act like it. Anne herself wasn’t great with people. She never had been, she was notoriously silent despite her history and she came off as giving the cold shoulder to everyone whether she meant it or not. She had long embraced this particular character trait, finding it easier to just avoid people and the miscommunication that came with it. She barely spoke to vanguard themselves despite all she’d done for them but this titan seemed unbothered by everything is bothered Anne instead.

The job up to the observatory was quiet, the titan didn’t push the point, instead waiting till they had cleared the entrance before Elsie rested her auto rifle on her shoulder and she looked to Anne “so, do you know what’s in this area?” She asked motioning to the rusting shell of a building in front of them.

Anne was broken from her thoughts at the titans words and she looked to their destination “yeah... a bunch of hive mostly, leads out to the inner grounds and to the array” she sighed “hove paraphernalia is what you need right?”.

“Yep, anything will do apparently, in her words, anything I don’t destroy” she mused.

Anne resisted a comment and focused on the task, the sooner it was over, the sooner she could leave “ok, so tell me, what super are you running?” She asked.

“Bubble” Elsie shrugged “if you like, I can pop it on top of something and you can show me how to use those knives of yours” she mused.

The hunter sighed “sure, here’s the deal, you keep the thrall away from me, I’ll find you your hive nonsense, be careful of wizards, this is a known nest, if all else fails, kill if you need too” she looked to the titan almost wary, titans didn’t usually like being given orders by anyone of her statue.

Elsie however nodded and gave a salute “got it, but allow me to lead and take the hits” she replied before moving inside the building.

With the surprisingly easy acceptance from the titan, they begin a quiet and somewhat tense trek through broken and rusted hallways. The floor had collapsed in some places and in others, it creaked and groaned under both their weight, threatening to collapse. Once they reached a large room leading to a larger rolling shutter, Anne motioned to the door and tapped on the titans shoulder indicating she should be quiet “the nest is beyond there” Anne whispered through the comms.

The roller door sides was encrusted with black cancerous coral that in some places shifted subtly as if alive. The sound of thick dripping and sludge was barely audible and as they moved into the filth, quiet crunch’s and slush’s followed them as they begun to slowly traverse the I facets the infects stairs up. The metal seemed even weaker here but held up as Elsie led the way as she requested, auto rifle ready and the light became a deep darkness that threatened to swallow them whole.

As they got to the top of the stairs, they led into an opening to a bigger room full of hunk infested machines and servers and their ghosts activated might vision in their helmets so they could continue sneaking through the best of their ability. Night vision however wasn’t as great as an actual light as hive we’re not easy to detect with night vision.

Elsie looked to the hunter bluntly. “I’ll be honest, we aren’t great hackers, but you are, would you mind trying to get some information of if these things?” She asked with a whisper “I’ll get the power going for you if I can”.

The hunter looked unsure “there’s no way anything in here would work... but sure, why the hell not” she sighed, replying just as quietly and letting her ghost out carefully “find a power source for me”.

Elsie raised a hand “if I recall correctly, I know where it is... give me a sec” she added before turning to carefully walk through the room. The hunter followed with mild disbelief but it seemed the titan did actually know.

Elsie approached a particular machine in the corner of the room and see her auto rifle on her back before letting out her ghost before kneeling and carefully feeling the doors underneath to find the crusty edges of the door. After a second and a quick glance around, forced her fingers into the barely open cracks and with a heavy pull, the door open with a dusty crunch and splatter as she dislodged a bunch of gunk in the way. The inside was relatively clean compared to the outside, almost as if it had been cleaned at one point. Elsie pauses to listen for sound before continuing and reached out for something inside before there was a flash of blue light and there was a quiet and unsteady hum as the machine flickered to life.

Elsie once more listened I felt for life around them before closing the door carefully and standing. One of her knees were now filthy and her boots were well and truly encrusted with gunk, she disregarded this as she leaned over the flickering machine and looked to her ghost who after a moment, started to work. A gentle hum spread through the room as the machines that weren’t ruined flickered to life in response to what the titans ghost had done.

Elsie seemed wary but after a moment looked to Anne “there’s going to be some bugs, it’s using arc energy so don’t be surprised if it fails after a bit, but I’ll watch your back if you can work some magic for me” Elsie explained.

Anne nodded and carefully moved to the computer Elsie stood at to replace her and her ghost “I thought you said you’d never been here before..” Anne asked quietly as she started to work.

“I did say that, but I forgot that I had been here once, quite a while ago... it was with a bunch of warlocks” she explained “I was just the guard at the time though”.

Anne sighed, of course, did she even need her help? She rolled her eyes and continued her working, searching the data for anything interesting “anything in particular I’m looking for?” She asked.

“If you could, anything about golden age research, she will figure out what she wants from it” she shrugged.

“Does this warlock gave any direction?” Anne muttered with mild annoyance but she did find the location of the files she wanted so moved to the right console to continue her search.

“She does, she’s studying hive activity at the moment, I just know she likes this sort of information too” Elsie replied.

“Why hive? Isn’t that shady?” Anne asked suspiciously “we’ve lost better warlocks to darkness like the hive... does Roland ring a bell?”.

Elsie chuckled quietly “she’s curious but not evil, it’s actually because of a vanguard request that was handed onto me” Elsie settled quietly into leaning on a wall, watching the area around them carefully.

Anne looked up at that “a vanguard thing?” She asked “is something going on?” She almost felt concerned.

“If it is, I have no idea myself” Elsie sighed “I’m just the action” she admitted “I’ll know if it’s important”.

The hunter shook her head and continued searching and started transferring the data “aren’t you the least bit curious?”.

Elsie shook her head “nah, I’m simple, I stick to what I know, if I don’t need to know, I won’t push it” she admitted.

As Anne finished her part of the job, she looked at the titan with some disbelief “and your really ok with that? Just because your a titan, doesn’t mean your not allowed to think”.

Elsie chuckled “believe it or not, curiosity isn’t a thing everyone has, I’m ok with just being a dumb titan” she mused “it’s easier to work with people that way” she looked to the hunter.

As Anne heard the words she suddenly realised that they explained a lot of Elsie’s weird actions today, normal people would have held her past over her head, but Elsie didn’t, barely even mentioning it unless she had to, instead passing the matter as if it didn’t exist almost. She had managed to even get Anne talking which was a surprise in itself. The hunter put a hand on her hip with a sigh and looked to the titan, she didn’t believe any of this was an accident. “What is your plan here?” She muttered “from what I see, you aren’t as dumb as you say you are” she looked to the titan expectantly “what do you actually want from me? From all of this baby sitting that you probably have planned”.

Elsie shrugged “well, technically, you don’t owe me any glimmer or resources, you don’t owe me payment, but I can’t just sit around knowing you could be doing the same thing to other people, can’t do it” she admitted “so, I’m going to befriend you” she mused “there’s no better way to watch over someone”.

The hunter looked stunned at her explanation “what makes you think I’m ever going to like you that much” she muttered with annoyance “that’s the stupidest plan I’ve ever heard”.

Elsie chuckled “believe me, I’ve heard worse” she assured “but tell you what, if I win, I’ll wipe the debt, if you insist on hating me, than I’ll leave you alone after a while, I know when I’ve lost a fight, deal?”.

Anne sighed “I don’t work with titans permanently, don’t get your hopes up”

Elsie nodded “so be it, the challenge is on” she teased making the hunter toll her eyes.

“Your obnoxious” Anne muttered simply as her ghost finished up and entered the hunters armour so they could continue “get your head out of the clouds, it’s time to take on some hive” she muttered and Elsie nodded.

Anne found it surprisingly easy to work with Elsie on a professional stance, her defence was pretty incredible and it was clear that was where her main strengths were. The hunter didn’t get a scratch while Elsie was around and she somehow didn’t get in the way either, helping Anne to get the paraphernalia they needed. As they re-entered the light, Elsie turned to Anne. The titan was covered in dust and muck, but she took off her helmet and offered her hand with a smile.

“Thanks for the help” Elsie mused “I look forward to our next meeting”.

Anne didn’t take the hand “I’m assuming I still don’t have a choice in the matter” she muttered.

“Nope” Elsie grinned, shrugging and taking back her hand looking Unoffended. “your free for today, though, what should I call you?” She asked.

“Boa” Anne replied before walking off “give me some warning next tine at least, I have my own shit to do” she sighed, not giving the titan a second glance as she transmatted away, she refused on a pride level to give into Elsie’s shenanigans, she didn’t make friends really, she just worked with people and the fact that Elsie had seem so confident in her plan pissed her off, her ego was suffocating.


	3. Vodka Makes the strongest Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsie is off her game and Beth has had about enough of it.

Over the next few months, Elsie didn’t really ask for help all that often, seemingly only asking when she actually had a need for a hunter’s skills which was at least one good thing. Her incessant cheer and determination to be friends however was draining and Anne was always quick to escape as soon as she was done helping, while the titan wasn’t clingy, the titans almost careless attitude when she wasn’t working was irritating as she didn’t take much seriously. She was excellent when she was working but it was like a light switch and once a job was done, she was a joke again. It was almost a year or so before anything different happened. She received a message from Elsie’s ghost which she’d learned was named sparks. She was to meet Elsie at Venus this time for a supply collection mission. It sounded easy on the surface, but Anne had gotten used there being a twist in the directive when Elsie was involved.

As Anne landed into Venus, Elsie was already there for once. After the first few missions, Elsie had begun a habit of getting there a bit later than Anne because of her slower ship that she refused to switch out because she insisted she liked the ship, Anne didn’t understand liking such a sluggish ship but the titan couldn’t be convinced. This time, Elsie was there first though and while it was odd, it didn’t ring the alarm bells right away. The titan leaned against her ship in wait and as Anne got out of her ship, the titan straightened up and gave her a salute.

“Hello there, my shady friend” she mused, her voice however was different, almost hollow and on closer inspection, there was something off about the titan. As if she was hiding something.

Anne looked at her suspiciously “yeah yeah... so what are we actually doing today?” She asked.

“Spirit bloom, vex parts and fallen comm devices” Elsie explained “easy right?” She shrugged before turning and moving forward to pull out her sparrow.

Anne raised an eyebrow “uh uh, and you couldn’t do this by yourself?”

Elsie chuckled “of course I could, but I do so enjoy annoying you” she mused. However, the humour almost didn’t reach her voice or body language putting the hunter off.

Anne sighed and pulled out her sparrow “I swear to the traveller, I’ll celebrate the day I never have to see you again” she replied.

“I haven’t lost yet” Elsie replied.

“So, you think” Anne gave her a look before they both took off. Despite the weird feeling Elsie gave off Anne tried to focus on what she was doing but her gaze always ended up ok the titan. She appeared to be doing fine however it was in the little things that Anne started to notice that something must have been wrong. enemies were staggering the usually sturdy and wall like titan, she didn’t notice sone fights until she was being shot at and she walked past obvious clumps of the supplies she was looking for, her focus seemed to be gone and in all the tine Anne had been forced to help her, she’d never seen her this distracted before and she realised that she felt worried for this titan that she insisted that she didn’t like. This annoyed Anne once she realised but she wouldn’t be caught dead admitting it so didn’t say anything, choosing to try to ignore the signs she was seeing. It didn’t matter to her.

It finally came to a head however as they walked along the shattered coast and they had begun to engage in a fight against a small crew of fallen. Normally it was easy however as Anne dispatched her adds, she turned to check on the titan to find Elsie on the ground at the mercy of a captain.

The hunter was shocked, she’d never seen the titan fall before, and without thinking she moved into a sprint to use her weight to tackle the captain off the titan and she pulled out a dagger to cut its throat, freeing the titan. Once she was sure it was dead, she stood and went to the titan “what the hell are you doing?! You’re going to get yourself killed” Anne glared “where is your head?! You’ve been distracted all day” she demanded.

Elsie was quiet for a moment before getting up “sorry... thinking too much” she muttered, her voice barely audible even over comms, her voice however sounded broken, it seemed like the fake shell she’d been using had finally cracked and it was as if the titan had been stripped of her strength.

Anne paused, unsure how to process the change in the usually unbreakable titan and as Elsie started moving on, Anne sighed “oh no you fucking don’t” she muttered “follow me” she ordered before grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the Ishtar academy.

“What?” Elsie asked with uncertainty.

“Shut up, you tell anyone about this, I’ll kill you myself” she threatened as she headed up the stairs leading to the academy.

Elsie seemed almost as if she wanted to argue but remained silent as the hunter pulled her along before they slipped into an open elevator shaft in the back of the lobby. The elevator inside had long collapsed and as they reached the bottom, Anne pulled opened a rusty hatch to jump into what was left of the car, entering a dark room filled with dirt and plants. Elsie followed in heavy silence without bothering to question her.

Anne seemed uncertain for a second before sweeping away some vines to reveal a dirtied number pad and she pressed in a code. After a moment, a light in the wall lit up before a door seeming appeared out of nowhere, grinding open with painful screeches as it fought off age. The inside however was close to spot less and Anne led them into what looked like an old research lab. On entry, the door shut loudly behind them and the lights flickered on weakly as Anne approached a terminal to start typing away.

Elsie looked around quietly “what is this place?”.

“A hide out of mine... as far as I know, I’m the only one who knows if it and I want it to stay that way”. As she finished, the sound of vents turning on came from different parts of the room and Anne paused.

Elsie had never seen the hunters face before willingly, she had refused on principle to allow it because they were t friends and she didn’t need to know who she was but after a moment, she raised a hand to sweep her hood back and take off her helmet revealing a pair blue white awoken skin, familiar to that of the titan herself. She even shared a deep plum colour of hair too; they were almost twins.

Elsie looked mildly surprised at this “isn’t Venus air toxic?” She asked.

“I activated the life support systems, it’s safe in here” Anne explained before putting her helmet on the console and walking up to the titan “what the hell is wrong with you” she asked bluntly “something is wrong, you’re doing a really shitty job of hiding it”.

Elsie was silenced before looking away unable to meet her gaze “I’m fine”.

Anne looked frustrated “fuck off you are” she replied with annoyance. After a moment of Elsie not responding, Anne grabbed the titans chest piece and dragged her to a seat at a nearby table, forcing her to sit down “I am not letting myself get killed by your stupid reckless ass” she growled “you either get over it now or tell me about it”. Elsie’s silence was enough of an answer however that Anne took matter into her own hands, freeing the titan off her helmet before forcing her to look at her.

Elsie usually always had a stupid grin or smile, she was always immaculately beat and tidy, but today a broken awoken woman looked back at her. Elsie instead looked as though she had barely slept, she hadn’t brushed her hair and it hung around her face messily she looked as though she’d been crying and after a moment, the titan cracked, tearing up before starting to cry “I’m sorry...” she whispered.

Anne was taken back by the sight, surprise and concern taking over “the hell happened to you” she asked gently “you shouldn’t be out on the field like this...”.(edited)

Elsie freed herself weakly to lean on the table, unable to respond and sparks appeared shyly behind her “she lost her best friend on the moon...” she explained weakly, the ghost herself looked upset too but was clearly more put together then her guardian.

Anne looked good Elsie and dread settled into her stomach as she recalled the announcement of a permanent loss on the moon, a titan. “You knew...” she trailed off weakly “I’m... I’m sorry...” she swallowed heavily before sitting down “I didn’t know...”.

“It’s ok” sparks replied quietly “it’s not your fault...” she floated over to Elsie’s hands and settled in Elsie’s palm, the titan closed her fingers around her but simply stayed silent, looking broken as she cried.

Anne bit her lip awkwardly “uh... well... to be honest... I’m not uh... I can’t fix this... I thought maybe... uh” she looked unsurely at the titan “I think I have a thing...” she sighed before standing and moving into a kitchen area and after a moment, she returned with a large bottle of wine and two mugs “well we aren’t finishing our mission anytime soon anyway” she muttered as she poured to mugs of wine and slipped on over to Elsie “what was your friends name?” She asked.

Elsie finally seemed to be able to get some control of her emotions as she finally looked up to the hunter “Dante and digit” she sniffed tearfully.

“Well, how about a toast to their light, to Dante and digit” Anne offered her mug gently.

After a moment, Elsie nodded and accepted her mug, meeting the hunters cheer “to one of the best titans I’ve even met” she muttered weakly before taking a drink and taking a deep breath.

Anne took a drink too and looked awkward, she had heard about the tragedy on the moon but to think the unbreakable Elsie knew the one who died and broke to this extent because of it, it was humbling. She wasn’t a good conversationalist normally and especially not when emotions were involved.

If the titan was being reckless out of stupidity, she could deal with that, but this, she felt terrible because she had nothing else she could say or do, all she knew was that it was very clear that the titan should not be working in this condition.

It was quiet for a few minutes other than the grief of the titan but eventually Elsie did calm down a bit and she finally looked up to Anne “you know... I wasn’t expecting an awoken...” she admitted weakly with her best attempt at humour.

Anne looked put off at that “what do you mean? Me? You’ve seen my face before, you beat it into a pulp...”.

Elsie nodded as if suddenly remembering “I’d forgotten... I kinda thought you a human or an exo...” she admitted with a sniffle “but I can deal with an awoken...”

Anne avoided her gaze as she sipped her wine “well I didn’t expect you to be stupid enough to try working like that” she replied quietly.

“I didn’t think you’d care” Elsie admitted “I thought we weren’t friends” she bit her her lip before giving a small tearful smile.

Anne looked at the titan begrudgingly “well even I can’t beat up a broken titan” she scoffed before looking a bit awkward “... but I suppose you’re not as bad as I thought... most of the time...” she admitted quietly.

Elsie chuckled and brought a hand up to wipe some tears away “I knew I’d break you eventually”.

Anne rolled her eyes “bullshit, how do you still have an ego in this condition” she put her mug down to look at the titan full on “your obnoxious, you know that?”.

Elsie broke into a smile “evidently I’m not too bad, you haven’t kicked me out yet” she turned to face the hunter and straightened up a little, looking better, still sad, but better. “So, do I get a name too or is that for friends only?” She teased. (edited)

Anne sighed and leaned back lazily “oh, so you I guess I give you alcohol once and you think we are friends...” she muttered “sounds about right” she scoffed before looking away “my friends call me Anne” she finally admitted quietly.

Elsie had been joking and looked surprised “Anne... it’s a nice name” she replied “it’s nice to finally meet you” she chuckled “it’s only been what... a year or so?”. Elsie held out her hand almost unsure.

The hunter bit her lip before looking to her and lifted her hand to return the handshake “something like that, so uh... you can stay here until you’re ready if you like” she muttered awkwardly before finishing her mug of wine “there’s more wine if you want it too” she added “but I’m not a good conversationalist... so uh, I probably can’t help much with that...”.

Elsie shook her head and sighed “you know, your nicer than you look...” she mused.

“Yeah don’t tell anyone” Anne muttered “I have a reputation to keep”.

“Of course, your secrets safe with me” Elsie promised before closing her eyes and looking upset.

Anne considered leaving but after a moment, she bit her lip “uh... so... what was she like, how did you meet? Did you blackmail her too? I imagine you capture all your friends?” She joked weakly.

Elsie chuckled “no, not usually, you’re the only one so you’re a special case” she teased before looking solemn “she was the person I spent my first night in the tower with... I uh, I flew back from mars with these guys and they took me to her place to get some clothes... she took me in and I spent the next few days with her” she blushed slightly at the memory and smiled “she was wild, we got drunk as hell on the first night, she was like me, she never took much seriously... fought as well as the guys if not better”.

Anne sighed “I guess monsters attract each other” she commented “she sounds like fun”.

Elsie laughed and swept away some more tears “she taught me everything I know; I did get some vanguard training but well that’s so stiff... she taught me how to be more flexible...”.

Anne gave a small smile before reaching for the wine to pour them both a new mug “so that’s why you’re a weird titan?” She teased.

“What’s so weird about me?” Elsie asked with a chuckle.

“Well, for one your not going mad at me for drinking on duty like 90% percent other titans would, you actually have fun unlike most others who have a huge stick up their ass” she looked to Elsie with a raised brow “please, the fact I never got arrested, you know you broke protocol” she rolled her eyes “your weird” she sighed “but lucky I don’t mind weird sometimes”. She shrugged.

Elsie smiled “well I’m glad I pass the test, I was almost about to give up on you to be honest, you seemed like a hard nut to crack” she admitted and took a drink.

Anne bit her lip “your a bitch... but your weirdly likeable” she admitted “you seem the type that’s able to make friends with anyone....” she sighed.

“Well I have been told I could sway the heart of a stone wall” Elsie mused

"id believe it" Anne muttered taking a drink.

Elsie sighed and looked distant once more before tearing up once more "I told her about you... she said id get to you eventually..." she admitted before looking at the hunter "its a shame she missed it, she promised me a drink..." she swallowed hard "she was so confident that she said to tell you that you should be grateful you survived my temper the first time... not right away obviously because you would probably be salty about it... but once you knew me better... when you could take it".

Anne bit her lip "I’m a little offended... you seem to know me better than I know you..." she sighed "your right... I probably would have taken it as a challenge..." she chuckled "I’ve seen a lot of things mad... but your up there" she admitted "you hit hard too... quite frightening, I had to buy a new helmet, you ruined my other one...".

"id pay you back, but you kinda earned that one" Elsie nodded "ill apologise though".

Anne shook her head "don’t bother, I know when I’ve done wrong" she held her hand up and a coin appeared in her hands "tell you what, call me if you need me, no blackmail required...” she shrugged, offering the coin, the hunter symbol on one side with a twisted snake on the other "a promise from me, ill behave just for you" she gave a small smile.

Elsie took it with a chuckle and looked it over before getting up to pull the hunter into a hug immediately making Anne look uncomfortable "and here mine, you need a wall, ill be your wall" she promised, pulling away to sit down and take a drink "you don’t by chance have a pack of cards do you?” she asked.

Anne nodded and as she held up her hand, a deck appeared “of course, a good hunter never goes anywhere without them”.

“How about a game then” Elsie offered with a sniff.

Anne gave a smile “your on, but I gotta ask, don’t you know the warning of playing against a hunter?”.

“Of course” Elsie nodded “but what’s to gain from cheating in a casual game with me, it’s not worth it until there’s glimmer on the line” Elsie replied and sipped her wine.

Anne went to reply before pausing “yeah, you have a point” she sighed and pulled out the cards to start shuffling and dealing out cards “so how long have you been around?” She asked “you strike me as someone who’s seen a lot”.

Elsie bit her lip “it’s impolite to ask a lady her age, don’t you know?”

Anne scoffed at that “please, I’ve seen you crush an acolytes head with your boot and punch a knight into oblivion, your the last thing from a lady”.

Elsie chuckled “hey, I’m multi talented, I can drink like a fish too” she mused before sighing “ok, it’s been about fifteen years or so? You?”.

Anne looked a little surprised “oh... well... about twelve or thirteen..” she admitted “I didn’t entirely expect you to be older than me... and still be mostly.... cheerful... I guess...”.

“Huh, maybe that’s why we work so well together then” Elsie chuckled “and uh... well normally anyway... I just prefer to try not to take things seriously... it’s a lot to think about... having so much blood on your hands...” she admitted.

Anne nodded and took a drink “well, yeah... maybe it’s one reason... but not the only one... you listen among other things... your easy to work with, half the tine I don’t even need to ask you to do something” she admitted “you just see what needs to be done and do it, though your tendency to take over is mildly annoying sometimes”.

“Fair... I have a habit of taking over, it pisses some people off, it’s just I’ve seen a lot... I just wanna save people...” she bit her lip “I hate losing people...” she teared up once more before clearing her throat “but I consider myself pretty observant... it’s easier when working with warlocks in particular, they never talk to you so you have to wing it half the time... guess what their thinking, I noticed you were similar in a way, different in others” she sighed “for example, I like the fact you will do something that walks the borders... at first I wasn’t entirely ok with it, but then I understood... for the most part, it’s just your way of thinking... you get different results, it’s been eye opening and while I can’t condone everything, I think I have you figured out at least a little”.

Anne looked uncomfortable “am I really that much of an open book?”.

Elsie shook her head “not really, but I see you in the choices you make, the things you say and do...” she looked to Anne “in particular, you aren’t very cuddly, you don’t seem to necessarily dislike people, you just don’t seem to be good with them... it comes off bad though, I can only assume that’s why I only ever see you alone because your not that bad if people give you a chance”.

Anne feel a bit exposed at this comment and she looked to Elsie “how can you even tell?” She asked.

Elsie chuckled “I don’t know, I’ve always been alright with reading people, and you... uh, well you haven’t actually tried that hard to get rid of me, so clearly, if your pissed with me, or ever were, you either never had the balls to try to get rid of me which I would not have been surprised with in the least of you tried.... or the more likely option, you just chose not too, which shows some level of patience and you certainly aren’t evil, just self serving, which isn’t necessarily a bad thing sometimes”.

Anne looked thoughtful as the words hit home, for a dumb titan, she saw very clearly. “Why do you act like every other blockhead titan?” She asked.

Elsie shrugged “it’s fun but it’s easier, people know what a titan is for, rules, structure, sheer force, you don’t go to a titan and ask why the sky is blue, you ask a warlock....” she chuckled “it’s not that I have anything against the question, I’d say the Sky is blue cause the sun is up just to piss people off” she mused “but it’s just easier to take things one day at a time, I don’t need the world to know what I’m thinking about” she smiled.

“So you choose to be seen as just a guard?” Anne asked.

Elsie nodded “it’s easier to learn from simple observation, people lie with their words, they speak the truth with their body, you just need to know how to read” she looked to Anne “Dante always said I uh, I was scary for that reason” she admitted “she claimed it was creepy that I picked up on so much” she chuckled “she could never surprise me”.

Anne sighed “I understand her feelings” she agreed before looking up to the titan “so what else have you picked up about me then through my armour” she asked.

Elsie set her cards down claiming a win with a chuckle “uh, well, besides not being very cuddly, which isn’t a crime by any means, you hate sitting still, your always fiddling and playing with something if we stand still too much, your always chasing the next thing, barely taking a second to take a breather. This is the slowest I’ve ever seen you” she admitted “I don’t know if your running from something but something silent keeps you going and I don’t know what it is” she leaned back and took a drink before continuing thoughtfully “as I said, your certainly not evil, sure you make some dark choices but you seem the type to take things on by yourself, maybe you don’t like asking for help, and maybe you have your pride, but I worry that maybe one day your going to bite off more than you can chew and you don’t deserve to die because no one understand you” she sighed.

Anne bit her lip, she had never met anyone besides her ghost who could read her this well “god that’s creepy... go on”.

Elsie laughed “ok, uh, so how about something a little further away from home, I’m actually very impressed with your fighting capability” she admitted “a lot of hunters don’t like the up close and personal, but you don’t mind it, and I can lately because you always stand a little straighter after a perfect one on one, most hunters are known for their weapon accuracy and you have that too, but you seem practiced in hand to hand too, in particular keeping up with enemy weaknesses even when you in the thick of it. It’s a hunch but I also think you have a good understanding of how enemies think, your observant in your own way, particularly with fallen, I would say it’s probably because you think in similar ways” she admitted.

Anne shook her head “so anything I could improve then?” She joked.

“Actually yes, it wouldn’t kill you to practice taking a few hits” Elsie nodded “but I’ll explain why, you stagger easy, one good hit and it shows, you need to improve your recovery. Your agility is impressive but that recovery knocks you on your ass, and I do recall way back when, that’s the only real reason I got you down so quickly, you can’t take a hit” she chuckled “all I needed to do was wind you”

“So what, your saying I should get beat up more often” Anne raised an eyebrow.

“Exactly” Elsie smiled “but speaking of, I’ve actually been wanting to fight you for the longest time” she admitted “I’m a bit slow and predictable, I hit hard and I’m fine if I can get that hit in, but before then, we’ll, it makes fighting interesting, so how about it, you wanna train with me sometime? I’ll let you beat me up and I’ll beat you up in return, we both get better” she mused.

Anne looked a bit surprised before looking uneasy “it’s not just an excuse to beat me up again is it?” She asked.

Elsie shook her head “nah, I want to help legitimately, plus, it could be fun you know, we beat each other up and then go for a drink or something” she smiled.

Anne looked thoughtful “you know what, sure, but how about whoever loses pays the tab” she added.

“Your on” Elsie chuckled.

It’s a deal then” Anne nodded.


End file.
